Sonic the Hedgehog: Nazo Strikes Back
by ChaosWind09
Summary: It's been some time sense Nazo's defeat and it's been a little bit too quiet from Dr. Robotnik. But soon enough, it happens. Sonic and his friends are invited to the Death Egg for a... party, to say the least. Nazo's back, and he's stronger than ever! With some adjustments from the Doctor, call him Meta Nazo. Shadic will return, but will it be enough?


**Hooray! I can write again! It's long overdue, but I hope you enjoy!**

It was a beautiful day for Sonic and his friends and everyone was doing their usual about. Sonic was taking a nap, Tails was tuning up his plane, Knuckles was looking for his precious Master Emerald, and Shadow was being… Shadow. Everyone was enjoying themselves. However, their smiling faces quickly faded a rolled-up piece of paper fell to the ground and landed next to Knuckles. He picked it up, opened it, and read it aloud to everyone who was also looking at it puzzled.

"EGESSEM SDRAWKCAB A SI SIHT!"

"Knuckles, you're reading it upside down!" Tails said in frustration. He grabbed the paper and read the real message. "We happily invite you to Death Egg, Sonic Heroes!"

"Well this ought to be good", Sonic replied finally waking up.

"What should we do, Sonic?"

"We have to go, I hate it when I invite guests and they never come", chuckled Sonic. Shadow then got up and grabbed his green Chaos Emerald. Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles all grabbed on to him. Shadow closed his eyes and shouted, "Chaos Control!" and off they teleported.

Once arriving at the Death Egg the group had realized that the entire place had been decorated very fancy and elegant. Upon entering the theme had drastically changed; the inside appeared to be a deathtrap. Badniks were everywhere attacking at them.

"Shadow!" Sonic shouted.

Shadow nodded and the duo began to spin destroying the robots and creating a path. Immediately after leaving the room more powerful enemies came; Mecha Knuckles, Tails Doll, and the E-Series. Knuckles was quickly tackled by his robot counterpart.

"You two go find out what's going on!" Knuckles ordered, punching the robot in its face. "Tails and I will handle these!"

The two hedgehogs agreed with the plan and ran off. Finally, they had entered the room containing the control room.

"Hey Sonic, isn't that the-"

"The Master Emerald!"

It was indeed the Master Emerald, sitting plainly on a stand. Underneath the large jewel was the other six. Sonic fell as two large beams had struck him. Revealing themselves to be none other than Mecha Sonic and Silver Sonic. "Big mistake!" Shadow shouted firing a Chaos Spear. Three other Shadows swiftly teleported behind the black hedgehog and simultaneously punched him; Shadow Androids. In frustration Shadow leaped into the air and launched an arsenal of Chaos Spears destroying them. Mecha Sonic climbed upon the Master Emerald and absorbed the chaos energy needed to with go his transformation. Sonic got up from his knees and unleashed a mighty Sonic Wind slicing the two doppelgangers into shreds.

"SO YOU STILL THINK YOU'RE THE REAL SONIC?"

"Metal Sonic!"

"ALLOW ME TO ENLIGHTEN YOU BECAUSE IT SEEMS YOU DIDN'T GET THE MEMO; I AM THE ONE AND ONLY SONIC"

The robotic abomination fell from the sky and landed in front of the blue blur in his Neo form. Metal Sonic snapped his fingers releasing a teal liquid-like figure from the Master Emerald.

"Chaos!"

Shadow revealed the green chaos emerald he had used to teleport to the Death Egg and threw it to the others and closed his eyes. Sonic nodded and repeated what Shadow had done. The emeralds responded by making a soft high-pitched sound. The two hedgehog's fur turned into a glowing golden color. Before either of Eggman's creations could touch the emeralds, because they were almost instantly attacked. Sonic had punched Neo Metal Sonic bursting him into pieces as Shadow had blown Chaos into oblivion.

"Well somebody call Staples, because tha-"

"Don't you dare, Sonic the Hedgehog"

"Fine"

The lights dimmed and a familiar voice was heard. "I'm impressed Sonic." Sonic looked up; terrified

"Who is that?"

"Sonic, that really hurts. I can't believe you don't remember me."

"Show yourself!"

"As you wish."

A flash of light went off and then faded. In its place was a light blue hedgehog with some parts of metal attached to him. "What? No! This can't be!" Shadow said completely shocked.

"Oh yes, but it's true. It's your old friend; Nazo!"

"But… But how… How are you still alive? We destroyed you!"

"Ah yes, that blast of yours didn't quite kill me. When I was dying I quickly used a technique that would transform me into a mere ring. Soon enough your nemesis Dr. Robotnik took me in allowing me to fully recover and he even gave me this robotic suit of indestructible armor, a scanner and even this arm cannon. But then I killed him, just as I will you! So now you may call me, Meta Nazo!"

Enraged Shadow soar towards Nazo and attacked him by kicking him in the jaw. When he saw that Nazo had literally taken no damage, Shadow was horrified. Nazo immediately punched him back, which caused him to soar into the wall.

"Pathetic,"Nazo scoffed. "I could've sworn you would have remembered SOMETHING since we last fought."

"Nrrrgh!" Sonic grumbled before curling up into a spin dash and flew at Nazo. Without a second thought Nazo caught him and pointed his arm cannon at the golden ball.

"Chaos Shot!" Nazo shouted before a large blast at Sonic.

With both hedgehogs harmed, they dropped their super form. At the sight of this, Nazo began to laugh maniacally.

"Honestly! I thought we were just warming up." He shouted, dropping to the floor to take a good look before suddenly stopping.

He then put two fingers to the side of his head then suddenly said. "Oh I sense you brought the two other rats here too."

"Actually, I'm an Echidna." Knuckles replied suddenly appearing.

"What? Nazo! Where- Where's Eggman?" Tails asked in complete shock.

"How about he tells you himself?" Nazo shouted shooting a blast directly at him. Once the dust cleared Nazo looked closely yet saw nothing.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"You're… too.. slow…"Sonic replied still in pain, but standing up with Tails and Knuckles.

"You pest! You know what? Forget it. I'm going to kill all of you now."

"Hold on… Before you kill us. Don't you want to say hi to an old friend?" Sonic asked with a smirk.

"Oh? And who's that?"

"You're about to find out!" Shadow said walking over to Sonic. The two cupped hands before together shouting "Chaos Unification!" then with a bright light the two fused once more. With bright lights and blue lightning the fusion was finished.

"I'm back, Nazo!" Shadic shouted to the cyan hedgehog.

"Shadic? Oh, this… this is going to be fun." Nazo replied, powering up.

Shadic also powered for a brief moment before both hedgehogs flew at each other. They were locked in mortal combat. Duking it out with a second thought. Suddenly, Nazo jumped back from Shadic.

"Chaos Eruption!" he shouted, before firing the red blast of energy.

Shadic managed to easily punch it away from him and back at Nazo, then he teleported behind Nazo and kicked him directly towards his own blast, causing a large explosion. Nazo growled, before flying back at Shadic and began to punch him before kicking him into a wall.

"Cyber Blow!" cried Nazo before pointing his arm cannon at Shadic and blasting him.

There was a small explosion before Shadic's voice could be heard.

"Rocket Dash!" he shouted, flying out with as a fire covered ball.

He flew towards Nazo and gave him one up his face, then went around him and hit him in the back, before returning to his normal state. Nazo growled and flew back and Shadic and tried to push him into the wall, but Shadic pushed back. They began to go back and forth until Nazo punched Shadic, causing him to fly a short distance. Shadic flew behind Nazo and kicked him, and then teleported right in front of him, before hammerfisting him with both hands. Nazo flew to the ground, as Shadic met him there.

"Are we done playing now?" Nazo asked.

"Only if you want to." replied Shadic.

"Alright then." Nazo went over to the Chaos Emeralds and began his transformation. After a minute he returned, now in his Perfect form.

"Now it's my turn." Shadic went into his super form, then he paused and looked over to Knuckles and Tails. "I'm going to need some help. I can't stop Nazo without going Hyper and I don't want to run that risk quite yet."

Both Knuckles and Tails nodded and transformed into their Super forms as well.

"Oh, now we can really begin." Nazo shouted, shooting a hole into the wall and going out to space.

Shadic, Tails and Knuckles followed him, and soon they were all ready for a fight. Nazo teleported over to Knuckles and kicked him into Tails, causing both to fly a short distance. Shadic flew back at Nazo and uppercutted him before kicking him at a nearby asteroid.

"Hyper Shadic Arrows!" Shadic shouted, before curling up into a ball and shooting the blasts.

Nazo took a small amount of damage before getting off the asteroid. He pointed his arm cannon at Tails and shooting. Instantly, Tails shot a blast from his own arm cannon back at Nazo. Nazo's blast over overpowered Tails' and hit him with both, causing a huge amount of damage. Knuckles went into his Maximum Heat Attack and charged at Nazo. Nazo didn't even try to dodge the attack, going against it head on. Knuckles gave him multiple solid hits, yet none of them managed to come near to harming Nazo. Nazo elbowed him into the Death Egg's surface and prepared to blast him. Suddenly, Shadic interrupted him just in time and punched him causing him to flew a short distance, before hitting him with a blast. Nazo hit back by backhanding him in the face before all four of them came to a stopping point.

"Give it up, Shadic," Nazo said to tired hedgehog. "You can't win."

"Not quite," Shadic replied. "You see, I still haven't even gone Hyper yet. I didn't want to give you an advantage, but I looks like I have one too."

Shadic looked over to Tails and Knuckles. They were tired but they looked like they could still fight. Shadic flew back inside the Death Egg where the Chaos Emeralds were and raised his energy. With a golden light a huge blast was created, soon the golden light began changing into a light filled with blinking colors. Super Emeralds. Shadic absorbed some of the energy and transformed into his Hyper form once again. Tails and Knuckles also transformed into their own hyper forms and were ready.

"Oh, not bad," Nazo replied. "But I'm mainly surprised by the fact that you don't remember anything from our last fight, Shadic."

"Oh, and is that so?"

"Don't you remember that I too can tap into this power?" Nazo shouted before also taking advantage of the Super Emeralds. He returned to his Hyper Perfect form and was smirking evilly.

"Yes, but it doesn't matter how strong you are now," Shadic replied. "There's three of us and one of you."

"Alright then, let's see if you can fight me now."

Tails flew over to Nazo and attacked him with both of his tails. Meanwhile, Knuckles swiftly went behind Nazo and constantly punched him, dealing a good amount of damage. Nazo in frustration, grabbed Tails' tails and spun him around before releasing him and letting him fly. Then, he kneed Knuckles in the stomach and punched him down. All of a sudden Shadic teleported in front of Nazo and kicked him up before throwing a large arsenal of blasts. Tails returned, before throwing many ring bombs at Nazo, but Nazo easily dodged them. He teleported and grabbed both Tails and Knuckles and bashed them into each other, finally he threw them back into the Death Egg.

"Oh no!" Shadic shouted flying after them.

Shadic went over to where they landed, they were still in Hyper form, but they were exhausted.

"I don't think I can fight any longer…" Tails mumbled.

"Yeah, me neither." agreed Knuckles.

"But, you need to! I can't fight him alone," Shadic replied, worried. "Unless…"

"What is it Shadic?"

"If you lend me your energy, I should be able to finish Nazo off."

"Alright!"

All three of them stood up, and raised their energy. Shadic pulled his arm out, and Knuckles and Tails put their hands on each other's. They transferred their energy into Shadic, they lost their Hyper form, but Shadic changed. His body changed into a reddish tone and his eyes turned silver. Shadic, in his new form, went back outside to meet Nazo.

"Oh, ho ho!" Nazo chuckled. "What's this? Mega Ultra Shadic?"

"Oh no." Shadic replied, smirking. "This… This is Epic Shadic."

Shadic raised his energy to his highest. This left Nazo in complete shock. He placed two of his fingers to the side of his head.

"What?" he shouted. "What is that energy!"

"I don't know," Shadic replied, before punching Nazo in the stomach, causing Nazo to shout in pain. "You tell me."

Shadic flew towards Nazo and kicked him across his face. Nazo counter attacked by trying to punch him, but it was practically useless. Shadic uppercutted Nazo so that he flew a large distance, the he teleported above him and prepared his Epic Light Speed Attack. He shot it directly at Nazo, pushing him towards the Earth. Finally, Shadic teleported to the area where Nazo was going to land. He placed his hands together, and prepared an attack.

"CHAOS WIND!" Shadic shouted releasing his attack.

"No no no!" Nazo protested, but it was no use.

The blast caused fatal damage to Nazo, it caused Nazo to drop his Hyper Perfect form. Part of his arm began to disintegrate which began to absorb the rest of his body. He tried to use the technique he used last time, but the damage was too serious. Shadic flew towards where Nazo was and hammerfisted him, destroying him, and launching him into the depths of space. Shadic went back into the Death Egg, grabbed his friends and the emeralds, and went back to Earth. Shadic separated into a tired Sonic and Shadow, and Knuckles and Tails were resting.

"Well then, looks like Nazo's has met his fate." Shadow then said, looking up at the Death Egg."

"Yeah, but, do you think he'll ever be back?" Sonic asked.

Shadow stared at Sonic as if he asked the dumbest question he had ever heard.

"No, Sonic." He began. "I pretty sure he's not coming back, that blast was far too much."

"Well that's good, I don't ever want to see that freak again."

"Same here."

After a couple of seconds of silence, Sonic spoke up with a bit of a smile.

"Wanna go get something to eat?"

Shadow softly chuckled. "You never cease to surprise me, Sonic the Hedgehog."

The End

 **Well I hope you enjoyed that, feel free to leave a review, they're very much appreciated! :D**


End file.
